


How to Summon a Dog in Three Easy Steps

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cockblocked by stupidity, Multi, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Hermione is very good at following instructions. Sometimes, it's the instructions that are not so well written. Not that she's complaining.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel), Hermione Granger/Loki/Thor (implied)
Series: Marvel & Magic [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109643
Comments: 22
Kudos: 259





	How to Summon a Dog in Three Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical bingo 2019. Probably won't finish it this year but I tried :D

Hermione read the last step of the summoning ritual. 

_Walk around the summoning circle counterclockwise thrice whilst extinguishing the flames of thy candles and repeating the summoning chant of the dog._

She huffed in exasperation but followed the instructions to the letter, as she always did. Yet, she felt cheated. Three easy steps… More like the most circumvulated way to summon _anything._ Even summoning a phoenix was simpler. She hoped it would be a good dog at least, and that she could bond it to Harry, because that detail had conveniently been left out of this damned book, and by the time she had noticed, it was already too late. That'll teach her to forget her best friend's birthday. Not _entirely_ her fault. She'd just been swamped at work and hadn't seen time fly. Next thing she knew, Harry asked her if she was still coming to the party later that night. She'd managed to answer with a casual “Of course!” but then flew into a panic trying to find the perfect gift on the fly. And Harry needed a really good gift since Ginny had just up left him for another witch. 

A dog seemed perfect, since they, unlike some girlfriends, were loyal to the death. Plus, Harry loved animals and needed company to get him out of his depression. With any luck, this dog would look like Padfoot, too. He'd like that. 

Only two more steps to complete her circle, one candle, and… Done! Hermione held her breath expectantly, but nothing happened. The chalk summoning circle was just that: a chalk drawing on the floor. 

“Come on, come on, come on…” 

She was about to give up and confess to Harry she'd dropped the ball, offer to catch up on his paperwork at the Ministry as a sorry-I-forgot-your-birthday gift, when the air in her living room became thick and cold. The candles came back to life, their flame a vivid blue. Hermione stepped closer, careful not to disturb the circle, a big smile plastered on her face at her success… which fell almost as soon when she found a man standing there. 

“No!" she bemoaned. "No, no, no! You're supposed to be a dog!”

“I beg your pardon?” the man said, inspecting her summoning ritual curiously and prodding at the chalk circle with the tip of his leather boot, not seeming to mind it held him prisoner. 

Good thing she was the only one who could alter it, trapping the summoning inside until she chose to liberate it, or these sort of things could turn ugly very fast for the summoner. And this man, despite his good looks and polished speech, showed so much cunning in his eyes, a shiver ran down her spine when their eyes met. 

“I spent the last hour trying to summon a dog, and all I got was you,” she muttered, trying to sound terse and in control despite her obvious failure. 

“I have the feeling I should feel slighted by that comment.” 

“Well…” 

She didn't mean to, but she had no use for him. 

“Show me the summoning. I'm sure there's a simple explanation,” he demanded. 

“Are you a wizard, then?” 

“I'm familiar enough with magic,” he replied with a not so subtle eye roll. 

Hermione shrugged. It was good enough for her. She knew he wasn't a muggle in any case, or he wouldn't have recognized a summoning ritual. He would have probably freaked out too. So she retrieved the ancient parchment and unrolled it with care, holding it up for him to peruse. 

“Ah. It seems your scribe mixed his letters. A common enough error, or so I'm told. Mother had this apprentice who summoned a demon once instead of a lemon. It was quite the embarrassment at her tea party.”

“What? That can't be.”

Hermione read the text over, but sure enough, she found a few different words peppered throughout the text where the letters had been mixed up. 

“Merlin’s beard!” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Alright then. Well… what are you supposed to be then?” 

“A God, of course. Loki, son of Odin, at your service, my lady.”

He bowed proudly, smirking at her. 

“But… But that's impossible.”

Her voice was small. She was never going to live this down if someone heard about it. 

“Impossible no. Merely improbable. I haven't heard of a God Summoning in several ages. You must be very powerful.”

“I'm not really,” she replied, shaking her head before rolling up the parchment and waving it at him. “I just followed the steps. That's all. Any idiot could do it.”

She thought of Neville, and Ron, even Harry when he had something else on his mind, and corrected herself. 

"Almost any idiot." 

But did he say… Loki? Oh, Merlin almighty, Loki, the God of Mischief of all things, was standing in _her_ shabby living room! He was _real!_ She thought she might faint from the shock of it, but first, she had to undo her mistake. 

“Don't sell yourself short, my lady,” he said with a complicated expression turning his features softer than they'd been. “You should embrace your accomplishments.”

“All I managed to accomplish was a mistake. I'm very sorry to have bothered you, Mister Loki. I hope you weren't in the middle of something. Just give me a second and I'll free you from the circle so you can return to… wherever it is Gods live,” she said, although her hands were frantically waving upwards. 

The corner of Loki's lips quirked upwards as he waited. Hermione broke the circle and said the words to set him free of the summoning, fully expecting him to disappear on the spot and hopefully not smite her in punishment for summoning someone so important by mistake. However, Loki's smile only grew, and he stepped forward, out of the circle and into her space. Hermione froze, eyes wide as she stared up at him. He was very tall by human standards. She took a step back and he took one forward, and they continued this strange dance until she found herself with the wall at her back. 

“Why? I set you free. You can go now, right? Please tell me it's not _another_ typo!”

“No, fret not. But I do find it interesting that you _could_ have bound me to you. A God from Asgard… Imagine the power…” he tilted her chin up with one long, cold finger to look into her eyes. “But you didn't. It didn't even cross your mind, did it, little witch?” 

Hermione shook her head mechanically, trying, and failing, at getting a read on him. Was he going to punish her? Kill her? Turn her into a gnat? Gods liked those sorts of hijinxes if memory served her right. But Loki chuckled, the sound one of true delight, his whole face glowing with mirth, and her breath caught at his beauty in that moment. 

“Little witch,” he repeated with a purr, so close now she could smell the exotic scent from wherever she had snatched him up from clinging to him. "I think I should reward you." 

“I… No need. Really.”

“No?” he asked, his index pushing against her chin some more until she was on the tip of her toes. Her whole body was flushed and shaking all over, like putty in his hands. She gulped. She wasn't a good liar so she just shook her head instead, transfixed by his twinkling eyes and infectious smile.

“Tell me to leave then, and I will.”

Hermione bit her bottom lip. It was just one word. One syllable. Easy. She just had to say it and she could put this whole mess behind her and forget she'd had a freaking gorgeous Norse God in her dingy little living room wanting to _reward_ her. 

_Leave_. 

So easy. But she hadn't been this close to a man in ages, and he was so, so beautiful… Not that she was that kind of girl, but she could hardly look away, especially because he was just staring at her as if he would hand her the moon if she asked. 

_No, no, no._

This was madness. She couldn't. She shouldn't. She just had to say it.

_Leave._

“Stay,” is what came out of her mouth instead. 

_Fuck. Slip of the tongue, I swear._

“That's more like it,” Loki said as his lips ghosted along her neck, leaving a kiss on her bare skin when he reached the collar of her robe. 

Hermione gasped at the sensations. She was definitely too high-strung. Had he known that? Was that what he had meant by a reward all along? Not that she was thinking of pushing him away. She _should,_ but she _wouldn't_ , because what he was doing was much too enjoyable, and he was a _God_. She could do a lot worse for a one night stand. 

Before she knew it, he had his hands under her blouse and he lifted her whole body with ease to pin her against the wall. Her legs snaked around his waist and he smiled in approval. 

Finally, he stopped all the teasing and kissed her, and it was like… 

_No, screw that. It's completely uncomparable. Might as well have never been kissed before._

His hands were everywhere and she was missing several buttons already, but his clothes were confusing, to say the least, so she contended herself with mussing up his silky hair for now, which was heavenly enough if she had to be honest.

Unfortunately, the front door right next to the wall they were using as support suddenly burst off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall, breaking all the pictures that had been hanging there and effectively interrupting their enjoyable snogging session. A very large man with a hammer stepped in, looking confused until he turned around enough to see them a mere step behind him, still tangled together against the wall. 

“TAKE YOUR WICKED HANDS OFF MY BROTHER, SORCERESS, OR I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER!”

His voice boomed like thunder, making the both of them wince since they were so very close. 

“I'm quite alright with her keeping her hands where they are, brother. I was actually hoping for things to get a lot more wicked, if you get my meaning."

Hermione thought that was _very_ clear, but the blond giant merely seemed confused. 

" But… You were taken, against your will, in front of my very eyes. You called for me, brother, before you disappeared, so I came as fast as I could to rescue you."

"Yes, well, it turned out alright as you can see," Loki replied, looking a bit embarrassed. "Little witch-" 

"Hermione," she interjected, realizing belatedly she hadn't even introduced herself. 

"Hermione," Loki repeated as if it tasted sweet on his tongue. "Summoned me by mistake. We were getting acquainted."

"I see," Thor rumbled, taking in Loki's dishevelled hair and her swollen lips. 

"Hermione, this is my brother, Thor."

"Thor? As in… The God of Thunder Thor?" 

That explained the hammer at least, but from what she knew of Norse mythology, those two were not brothers. They certainly looked nothing alike

"Indeed. Please forgive my brusque arrival Lady Hermione."

"Oh," she looked at her demolished wall and furniture, and reluctantly let go of Loki's hair to brandish her wand. "That's quite alright. _Reparo_." 

All her belongings flew around to repair themselves and float back into place. The front door had to shuffle awkwardly around Thor's impressive built before hopping into its hinges and slamming shut. 

"WHAT AN AMAZING TRICK!" Thor boomed. "Why can you not do as much, brother?" 

"I could," Loki muttered sullenly. "If I really wanted to. But I'm quite busy, as you can see, so unless you intend to join us…" 

Hermione's eyes went wide. Judging by Loki's smirk, she thought he might just be teasing his brother, but those two were staring really very intently at each other. 

"Erm… " Hermione tried to get their attention, or at least wiggle herself out of this awkward situation but Loki's hands held her firmly in place and his fingers slipped beneath her blouse to pinch and tease her nipple until a moan escaped her and still, Thor did not leave. 

Her skin flushed as much in embarrassment as excitement. But it was good and she couldn't care enough as the need for more of Loki's ministrations had her grind against him. He smiled in approval, as if she was a good pet, so she banished his clothes in retaliation. The surprise on his face was exquisite, but so was Thor's strangled cough behind them. His hammer dropped to the floor with a resounding boom,as if lightning had just hit her little cottage. 

"Well played, little witch," Loki whispered against her ear, rewarding her with his wandering fingers between her legs. No amount of reparo was ever going to resurrect her panties. "But I think he still needs a little push." 

Loki was certainly not talking about his cock, which was more than eager enough to get better acquainted, so she supposed he meant his brother. Was that weird? A little. Maybe? Her mind was having a hard time stringing two coherent thoughts together, but latched on her last coherent thought that according to mythology, they were not brothers at all, and all was well. 

She let her head drop against the wall to observe Thor while Loki was turning her body into putty, and had to admit he too was incredibly good looking, although in a different way. Hard to say with all that armour he wore. She banished it like she had Loki's, her mouth falling open at the sight. 

"Dear God," she heard herself say. 

Thor quirked an eyebrow. 

"Indeed, Lady Hermione." 

He looked at her, at Loki, then with a nod of his head that seem to indicate he had finally reached a decision, he closed the few steps separating them and picked up the both of them in a bear hug. 

"WHICH WAY TO THE BEDROOM, MY LADY?" he boomed. 

Hermione couldn't answer as she was probably going to die of laughter, and honestly, there were only three rooms in her cottage, given enough time, he could probably figure it out. 

"I'm afraid you quite ruined the mood once more, brother," Loki said in an exasperated voice. "I don't know why I even try anymore." 


End file.
